Besos Escritos, Besos Hablados
by maru-jayjay
Summary: una historia de amor!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este Fic es un regalo para mi amiga Emmi San en el día de su cumpleaños. Antes que nada Emmi quiero decirte que el fic no esta terminado serán 2 capítulos espero te guste me hubiera gustado terminarlo ayer pero bueno tu sabes. XD. Besos y abrazos TE QUIERO AMIGA**_

* * *

Si, apoyas tu cabeza en el asiento y cierras tus ojos. Tu amiga te esta hablando emocionada pero no sabes de que, no la estas escuchado; tu mente no esta allí, tus pensamiento te han hecho volar hacia atrás, al momento en que llegaron a este hermoso lugar, este lugar que hoy abandonan, no es lo que quieres, quisieras quedarte allí, junto a ella pero has prometido poner tu vida en orden, así que regresaras para seguir estudiando. Un año mas estando lejos, sabes que es difícil, pero también sabes que es lo correcto, además ya aguantaste un año completo lejos. Y piensas, bueno siempre tendrás Skype, MSN, FACE, TW… si, a su manera como el año anterior estarán juntas y quizás después de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos 15 días, más que antes.

**15 dias atrás**

— **Hola Sr. Berry —** Saludaste nerviosa

— **¡Quinn, Santana, Bienvenidas! Hace días que las esperábamos, ¿que es lo que ha sucedido? **— te dice Leroy, pero antes que puedas responder se abalanza hacia ti y te abraza con fuerza, sientes ese abrazo en todo tu cuerpo. Si en verdad te estaban esperando…

— **mmm perdón, es que tuvimos algunos inconvenientes **— balbuceas algo nerviosa, mientras rompes el abrazo y le das lugar para que salude a tu acompañante — ** ¿esta Rachel? **— preguntas rápidamente, ya que no aguantas mas las ganas de verla. Santy y Leroy te miran y comienzan a reír.

— **¡Rachel! ¡Rach Amor, Visitas! — **Grita tu suegro, y sientes como tu corazón se acelera, también comienzas a sonreír cuando la escuchas.

— **si, si claro, uff, visitas, como si yo estoy para visitas, buen sentido del humor, ahh mierda uff grr —** murmuraba la pequeña morocha mientas se acercaba hacia donde tu estabas.** — ¡Por Dios! —** exclamo sorprendida, al abrir la puerta de par en par y verte.

Estaba hermosa, mucho mas de lo que tu esperabas, y allí quedaron las dos estáticas, mirándose. Vez como sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, sientes como a los tuyos les pasa lo mismo. No sabes porque tu cuerpo sigue petrificado, en tu cabeza tiende miles de palabras _"estas hermosa" "te amo" "te extrañe" "abrázame"_ y muchas mas, pero nada sale, ella tampoco dice nada, te mira intensamente entre sus lagrimas pero no dice nada, no sabes como abres la boca y de ella se cae una palabra.

— **Rachel… —** Fue un susurro que tu no lograste oír, pero ella al parecer si, porque esa simple palabra rompió el hechizo, no sabes si tu caminaste o si ella lo hizo, pero estas feliz al sentirla, a sentir sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y su cuello entre tus brazos.

Y ahora si, estas en una nube, no piensas, no dices nada, simplemente sietes el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo. Y nada es mas importante, a tu lado se da una conversación de la cual no oyes ni una sola palabra.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— **¿Que es paso Santana? Nos tenían realmente preocupados, por no decir que mi hija no durmió hasta que llego ese mje diciendo que estaban bien —**

— **Es que, digamos que… bueno…**

— **Vamos Santana, dime la verdad, no diré nada, y ellas no nos escuchan — **

— **Quinn no trabajo ya que sus padres le dijeron que si se dedicaba a los estudios le darían el dinero para que hiciera el viaje, pero creo que en verdad pasaban que ella se olvidaría, que era una etapa, la cuestión es que cuando volvimos a lima para le dieran el dinero se negaron, le dieron un discurso sobre moralidad ya se imaginara —**

— **Si, me lo imagino. Pero entonces como hicieron para venir? —**

— **Es que mis padres me dieron algo de dinero, mas algo que había ahorrado ya que yo si trabaje. Bueno vinimos pero por transporte terrestre. No solo tardamos en llegar por eso, sino que las combinaciones no se nos dieron del todo bien, por lo cual hemos dormido en mas de una ocasión en estaciones de bus o tren. También hubieron otros contratiempos pero prefiero no hablar de ellos —**

— **Por Dios, debieron llamarnos —**

— **Si, pero Quinn tenia miedo de que si se enteraban de esto nos dijeran que no viajáramos —**

— **O podríamos haber girado dinero suficiente para que volaran, y no pasaran ningún peligro. ¿No se pusieron a pensar lo que haría Rachel si no ayudáramos a quinn a venir? **

— …

— **Nuestra hija ha esperado ansiosa la llegada de esta rubia, amamos a nuestra pequeña estrella y haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para verla feliz —**

— **Sebe una cosa Sr Berry, al ver esta escena — **movió la cabeza señalando a la pareja **— no me arrepiento de nada, y se que todo lo que pasamos para llegar valió la pena, eso es amor verdadero —**

— **Lo se Santy, y Muchas Gracias —**

— **¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? —**

— **Por ser su amiga, por acompañarla, te das cuanta que si no fuera por ti ella no estaría aquí? Y esto tan hermoso que vemos no estaría sucediendo, además se lo importante que eres para Quinn, Rache me ha contado todo lo que has hecho por ella, le has salvado —**

— **Allí se equivoca Sr Berry —**

— **Leroy, dime Leroy, sino me haces sentir viejo —**

— **Ok Leroy, se equivoca, Quinn es como una hermana, he hecho lo que cualquiera en mi lugar —**

— **Esta bien, pero igual Gracias, porque si gracias a tu apoyo la Srta Fabray esta aquí haciendo tan feliz a mi niña debe agradecerte —**

— **bien acepto tus agradecimientos, pero ahora ¿puedo pasar? En verdad estoy muy agotada —**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al terminar el abrazo y separarse, la miraste a los ojos y ya no aguantaste mas. Uniste tus labios a los suyos y allí todo d repente tenia sentido. Esos besos leídos, hablados en ese último año, se volvían una realidad. Te sentiste plena, feliz, en sus brazos, todo tenia sentido. Tu lengua tiernamente pidió permiso a esos labios para poder pasar y encontrarse con su par. Y esos labios se abrieron y los tuyo también. _"Dios que bien se siente"_ pensaste. Y por como corresponde la pequeña niña que tienes entre tus brazos sabes que ella piensa y siente lo mismo.

No sabes cuanto paso, y solo te detienes porque escuchas a lo lejos una garganta aclararse y recuerda que no están solas.

— **Perdonen la interrupción, pero por si no se dieron cuanta están en medio de la puerta, y queremos pasar, Santy esta realmente agotada. Además creo que tú también deberías descansar un poco Quinn. Tienen muchos días por delante para hacer estas cosas — **les dijo Leroy haciendo que tu y tu niña se sonrojen.

Tu no podías dejar de sonreír, y mirar como boba a tu pequeño amor, tu amiga te hacia gestos ridículos tomadote en broma cada vez que desviabas la vista hacia ella mientras que caminaban junto a tu niña hacia la casa de huéspedes donde tú y Santy dormirían.

Y si, la primera semana para ti paso rápidamente, ya que prácticamente no pudiste estar a solas con tu niña, Santana enseguida formo amistad con Sugar la prima de Rachel, y ambas desaparecían por horas, pero para ti y Rach la cosa era mas complicada, a pesar de que Hairam y Leroy estaban felices de tenerte alli, no te dejaban a solas jamás se las habían arreglado para no trabajar esa semana y poder estar con ustedes, haciendo excursiones, al teatro. Los pocos momentos que tenían de soledad simplemente se comían a besos, en mas de una oportunidad la temperatura subió rápidamente, pero por lo general estaban o en un baño o escondidas, tu no eras una experta en el tema, pero si tenias mas experiencia y no te parecía correcto que la primera vez de tu niña, de esa pequeña que tanto amaras fuera a las apuradas en un baño o en un auto cuando salían a comprar, así que te resignaste decidiste esperar, no importaba si tendrías que esperar otro año, pero tu querías que su primera vez sea algo para recordar, quería se sintiera amada protegida. Si, por supuesto que esto llevo a que Rachel se molestara contigo, a tener mas de una discusión, seguramente ella estaba como tú, deseosa de dar ese gran paso, pero no ella merecía más.

Pero para tu sorpresa tus suegros no eran tan malos como parecían, y aquella tarde cuando las reunieron sentiste que querías la tierra te tragara, los dos hombres les dieron un discurso de lo importante que era dar ese gran paso, que había que hacerlo con la persona correcta. Pero para tu sorpresa al terminar el discurso Hairam se retiro unos minutos los que parecieron eternos ya que ni tú, ni rach ni su padre dijeron una palabra.

— **Bueno niñas — **Les dijo Hairam al sentarse nuevamente junto a su marido **— como sabemos que podemos confiar en que tomaran la decisión correcta, hemos decidido darles un regalo — **Extendiendo hacia ti un sobre, lo agarraste un poco asustada, los miraste ambos tenían en sus caras una expresión calida, y movieron sus cabezas animándote a miraras el contenido del sobre.

— **¡Oh por Dios! !Son pasajes a Cozumel¡ ¿y unas llaves? — **dijiste mirando a Rach y luego a sus padres.

— **!¿Que?¡ ¿es una broma? — **Dijo tu niña sacándote el sobre de la mano para mirarlo para luego mirar a sus padres totalmente sorprendida.

— **Si, creemos que se merecen un tiempo a solas así que alquilamos una casa a orillas del mar, tendrán 5 días en el paraíso, y no se preocupen por Santana, Sugar nos dijo que la llevara a conocer el viñedo de los abuelos —**

— **Yo… no, no se que decir, no se que — **dijiste, mientras sentías un nudo en tu garganta, estabas realmente emocionada, querías llorar de alegría.

— N**o digas nada, simplemente cuida de nuestra hija y hazla feliz — **Te dijo Lerioy, allí no pudiste contenerte mas, te pusiste de pie lanzándote hacia los brazos de aquel hombre y mientras llorabas lo abrazaste.

— **¡Gracias! ¡Gracias los amo! ¡Son maravillosos! — **Escuchaste como gritaba tu pequeña mujer a sus padres, al deshacer al abrazo con Leroy viste como ella los abrazaba a ambos y sus rostros también estaba lleno de lágrimas.

— **Amor, has traído bikini ¿no? Porque nos vamos a la playa! — **Te dijo la pequeña morena mientras te abrazaba y comenzaba a besarte, eres mas feliz que nadie en este mundo, tendrás ese tiempo en privado con la mujer que amas y nada en este momento podría ser mas perfecto en tu mundo.

* * *

_**Gracias a todas y todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer. espero les guste, la continuación estará en pocos días.**_

_**mje para los lectores de "Verano Con el Glee Club" estoy escribiendo, prometo valdrá la pena la espera besos y abrazos**_

_**Jay Jay**_

* * *

P/D: si hay faltas de ortografía mis disculpas, lo lei varias veces y no encontré ninguna, jeje pero me puedo equivocar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno se que hace mucho que no actualizo, pido disculpas el trabajo, mejor dicho el tiempo de viaje a mi trabajo hace que no me quede mucho tiempo libre para sentarme a escribir en la PC. Les aviso que es un cap corto, pero quise publicar. Besotes**

**Bueno esta actualización no esta corregida por mi beta así que perdonen si hay errores.**

* * *

Esa mañana como nunca antes, no despertaste temprano para hacer tu rutina de ejercicios; es más: no despertaste, fueron tus padres los que te despertaron. Entraron, Hairam Padre tocando la guitarra y Leroy tu papi portando una bandeja, con lo que puedes notar es un desayuno para ti, ambos estaban alegremente cantando:

— _Isn't she lovely?  
Isn't she wonderful?  
Isn't she precious?  
Less then a minute old._

Y sonríes porque ese es el tema que te cantaban desde que eras una pequeña bebe, y es uno de tus favoritos sin duda alguna. Tus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas pero la sonrisa de tu rostro no se borra, ellos siguen cantando, tu piensas que en tu corta vida nadie te ha hecho sentir tan especial como ellos.

— _I never thought through love we'd be,_

_making one as lovely as she;_

_But isn't she lovely? made from love…_

Mientras el tema va llegando a su final, tú que ya estas sentadas con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, recibes de la mano de tu papi la bandeja que acomodas en tus piernas frente a ti, tomas jugo, luego muerde una tostada. Y la canción llega a su final.

Tus padres toman asiento una a cada lado, como cuando eras una niña, así que te miran tiernamente, no sabes que es lo que te van a decir pero te quedas callada ya que sabes pronto te lo dirán.

— **Estrellita mía — **dicen ambos y los tres se largan a reír

— **Tu padre y yo, queríamos hablar antes de que tu viajaras con Quinn a… —**

— **¡NO! ¡NO! Ya con el dialogo que he tenido que aguantar junto a Quinn suficiente no quiero hablar mas sobre sexo, es humillante, como si yo no supiera nada, por si no lo saben he realizado mi investigación intensiva por Google asi que ya gracias por el desayuno y la canción, ahora pueden retirarse **

— **¡Rachel Barbra Berry! —**

—… **que?**

— **mira no es de eso de lo que queremos hablarte, sino de…**

— **de nuestra experiencia en esa isla, amor, después de que nos contaras como ella te cuido en nuestra ultima noche en Lima…**

Y dejas de escucharlos, tu mente viaja a esa última noche… una noche de la cual recuerdas cada detalle…

Era una noche fría, lo recuerdas bien las dos estaban en el sillón de tu vieja casa mirando nuevamente la película de Tim Burton "Sweeney Todd, El Barbero Diabólico de la Calle Fleet" ya que era una película que a la vez tenia todo lo que tu Quinn amaba, era un film oscuro excéntrico y con ese toque de rareza que solo Tim podía darle a cualquier historia "un película de cualidad inigualable" decía tu chica, y bueno, era un musical que era lo que te encantaba a ti. Estaban abrazadas, tu te sentías en un sueño romántico, solo hacía algunos meses que estaban juntas y era grandioso estar así con ella, simplemente abrazadas, pero tú ya sentías que tu cuerpo te pedía, necesitaba un poco de intimidad eso obviamente no era lo importante, estas igual en tu sueño, allí con tu cabeza apoyada en el hombro de tu amada, en silencio, aun sabiendo que es su ultima noche juntas ella no dices nada, esta callada, con una sonrisa que de a ratos espías, tus manos descansan en su regazo, ella con una de las suyas te las acaricia mientras que con la otra acaricia tu espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos, esto produce una sensación reconfórtenle en ti, por momentos deja tu espalda y juega con uno de los mechones de tu pelo y te fascina que lo haga, cada toque hace que tu cuerpo se electrifique, y con cada caricia la necesidad de dar ese gran paso con tu rubia se acrecienta, respiras hondo intentando disimular esa pasión.

Al terminar la película no te mueves, no quieres romper la magia, ella tampoco lo haces, no sabes porque y no te importa, así que se quedan allí en silencio mientras pasan los títulos, finalmente te quedas dormida. No sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado cuando despiertas, ya que la naturaleza te ha llamado, al abrir los ojos estas entre los brazos de Quinn quien esta completamente dormida, te escabulles de su agarre sin que lo note, al pararte frente al sillón, tu mente queda en blanco por varios minutos en que la contemplas, la miras, es hermosa, parece un ángel, es la mujer perfecta, el ser humano perfecto, te quedas allí hasta que tu vejiga te recuerda porque motivo te has separado de esa mujer.

Casi corriendo subes a tu baño, no te gusta utilizar otro, solo cuando es estrictamente necesario lo haces, pero en tu casa, siquiera has utilizado el baño de la planta inferior. Al salir de tu baño ya liberada miras tu cama perfectamente armada, tu imaginación comienza a volar ya que tus deseos se hacen presentes, imaginas a Quinn con su traje de porrista, y tu sobre ella, ya no puedes mas, tu respiración comienza a agitarse con solo pensar en tenerla para ti, así que te deja llevar por esos impulsos, te asomas al pasillo compruebas que la puerta del cuarto de tus padres esta cerrada; tiene un dialogo con tu conciencia, concluyes, que mas da, de que modo podrían castigarte si mañana se alejaran de aquella ciudad, que mas castigo que ese, así que decidida entras nuevamente a tu baño te das una ducha rápida rasuras tus piernas y axilas. Limpias tu rostro con una crema exfoliaste, luego lo lavas con agua helada, cepilla tus dientes y sales del baño.  
Ingresas a tu closet y en las maletas que ya están perfectamente armadas buscas, mas precisamente en uno de sus bolsillos, ese conjunto de ropa interior que compraste pensando en ese gran momento, y en como debías lucir, piensas que es muy gracioso que lo hayas comprado antes de pensar con quien estarías por primera vez, en que quizá no estabas realmente decidida aquella noche en la que fuste a la casa de Finn ya que no te lo pusiste. es mas sigue en su empaque. En verdad la única oportunidad en la cual lamentaste no tenerlo puesto fue la primera vez que en el auto de Quinn, una tarde de lluvia en que los besos se hicieron por demás intensos, pero bueno eso no te importa ahora, vas a la otra maleta de alli sacas una falda a cuadros, gris roja y negra y una camisa blanca con mangas de princesa y botones de corderitos. Terminas de vestirte al ponerte unas medias blancas opacas las cuales se sostiene a la mitad de tus muslos por los ganchos del ligero del conjunto rojo furioso que te has puesto. Te perfumas ya frente al espejo de tu cómoda, y decides ponerte una bincha que fina con un moño a cuadros que combina con tu pollera la cual no logra siquiera cubrir tus muslos, chequeas tu figura frente al espejo grande de tu ropero, estas perfecta, a pesar de tener que usar esas tontas pantuflas de corderos, ya que los zapatos hacían mucho ruido, y que aunque combinen con los botones de tu camisa no dejan de ser infantiles. Respiras profundo estas muy nerviosa, pero es ahora o nunca, mañana te vas y nadie te puede garantizarte que Quinn seguirá queriendo estar contigo ya te resulta milagroso que se halla fijado en ti en primer lugar, y estas segura que ese cariño que tiene hacia ti es por el simple hecho de quierer compensar el que fueses la única que después del accidente se ocupo de visitarla a diario y luego ayudarla en la rehabilitación.

Mueves tu cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, para sacar esos pensamientos de tu mente, respiras hondo nuevamente.

— **Quinn te ama, tu la amas, basta de pensar estupideces, ya te ha dicho mas de una vez que nada tiene que ver su relación con el accidente —** te repites varias veces como un mantra hasta que los malos pensamientos te abandonan, y decidida a tener esa intimidad que tanto deseas sales de tu cuarto.

Bajas las escaleras nerviosa, no sabes que esperar. Una parte de ti te dice que es lo correcto, que Quinn te ama y espera esto tanto como tu, pero la otra te dice que no lo es, que no es mas que un simulacro de la rubia, por algo no ha avanzado mas, es solo por intentar agradecerte el apoyo que le diste. Después de todo, tu fuiste quien la beso después de una simple guerra de cosaquillas mientras realizaban los ejercicios de rehabilitación, vuelves a mover tu cabeza y a repetir tu mantra.

Al llegar a la sala vez que tu rubia ya esta acostada, tapada con la manta y completamente dormida- en ese momento dudas, no sabes que hacer, piensas que quizá seria mejor regresar a tu cuarto y acostarte a dormir, te acercas pero por los nervios sin querer tropiezas con el borde de la alfombra y aunque no te caes, esto te hace reaccionar haciendo que rápidamente te endereces y regreses hacia la puerta de la sala.

— Rachel **—** era casi en un susurro, pero te obliga a girar sobre tus talones, la vista es impresionantemente tierna, tu chica esta semi-sentada, con su pelo revuelto y una media sonrisa en su rostro, quedas muda- en verdad no sabes que decirle.

* * *

**Cap dedicado a mi sister mexicana, Te quiero Gricel**

**Besos abrazos Jay Jay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien ya no puedo asegurar cuantos cap van a ser pero si aseguro que terminare esta historia. Ya nos por las mismas razones por las que la empecé pero si por alguien que en verdad ha logrado hacerme sentir bien, tanto como para que volviera a escribir. Así que GRACIAS mexicanita! **

**El fic completo es por y para vos =) por escucharme, ayudarme y aconsejarme.**

* * *

Disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y si hay algún otro error pido me lo digan, es que lo leí mas de una vez y ya no encontré nada.

* * *

— **Rachel, me estas escuchando ****—**te dijo tu padre con algo de irritación en su voz.

— **perdón, pero no te estoy escuchando, es que volé ****—** reconoces, ya que sabes que ellos se han dado cuenta.

— **Bueno, como te venia diciendo, Tu padre y yo hemos visitado la isla en mas de una ocasión. Pero la primera vez que fuimos, sin duda, fue la mas especial e importante —**

— **¿Po****rque? ****— **Preguntas ansiosa y das un mordisco a la tostada.

— **Es que alli…—** Tu papa se quiebra y su voz se apaga pero tu papi continúa.

— **Porque es allí, donde tomamos la decisión de formar una familia, y jamás volver a separarnos y a pesar que pasaron algunos años para que tu vinieras ya en ese momento nos prometimos jamás separar nuestros corazones** **—** Tu padre sigue emocionado, lo miras y no puedes creerlo, el es el fuerte el que no se emociona, pero esta allí totalmente rendido a sus emociones. Lo miras atentamente, te regala una sonrisa y bebe un sorbo de tu jugo, respira profundo y comienza a hablar.

— **Tu papi y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo separados, yo decidí seguir mis estudios en Yale, como mi familia lo esperaba —**

— **En cambio yo después de conocer este país y esta isla decidí estudiar aquí, así que nos toco vivir un amor a distancia, con miedos y preocupaciones, piensa que nosotros no teníamos Internet, ni celular… —**

— **Lo nuestro eran las cartas y llamadas a Tel. fijo, en el cual no siempre coincidíamos —**

— **Pero bueno a pesar de que ahora estamos bien, no siempre fue así, nuestros miedos e inseguridades nos jugaron malas pasadas —**

— **Lo importante es que no perdimos de vista nuestro objetivo —  
— Nuestro sueño —**

— **Formar una familia, y amarnos por siempre ****—** Dijeron al unísono, y tocaron tu rostro para secar las lagrimas que hacia rato inundaban tus ojos.

—**Hey pequeña, no llores, te contamos esto para que sepas que estamos contigo, y en lo que podamos ayudarte lo haremos —**

— **Y queremos que cuando estés allí, en ese mágico paraíso, te permitas soñar ya por mas que hoy todo parezca lleno de obstáculos, cuando el amor existe nada lo puede romper si las dos están dispuesta a cuidarlo y luchar por él ****—** no puedes dejar de llorar, estas palabras te han llegado al alma.

— **T****e amamos ****—** dijeron juntos y no sabes como, pero hiciste a un lado la bandeja y te lanzaste hacia ellos, quienes te abrazaron con dificultad pero con todo ese amor que no solo profesaban verbalmente, sino que te demostraban día a día.

Tu y Quinn salieron esa misma noche hacia la costa para tomar el ferry que las llevaría hasta la isla, tus padres no estaban de acuerdo en que fueran de esa manera, querían que fueran directo en avión, pero no sabes como, tu chica los convenció no solo de que viajar en avión no les permitiría disfrutar el paisaje, sino también de que les prestasen a "Bandido" Igual no te interesa mucho como lo logro, te encanta que lo haya echo, ya que viajar escuchando Nirvana, una de las bandas que Quinn te enseño a amar, es mágico. Van cantando o en silencio pero por tu parte no hay incomodidad y presientes que ella tampoco la siente. Cuando la mañana se hache presente deciden paran a desayunar no falta mucho para llegar pero si varias horas para que salga el ferry.

— **Que buen andar tiene el auto ****— **te decia tu chica, mientras tomaba su café.

— **Quinn no es un auto es "Bandido" por favor mas respeto ****— **respondes con tono serio.

— **Ok, pero que es "Bandido", un auto ¿o me equívoco? ****— **Retruca con humor, cosa que te irita un poco.

— **¡No Quinn!, no es solo un auto. Es una maquina, es un Chevrolet 400 con motor 2.6, caja secuencial, turbo, pintura tri capa, llantas traseras anchas, luces de neon y no solo eso, sino que tiene el mejor sistema de sonido Pioneer... —**

— **Dios, cállate porque escucharte habla tan apasionadamente de "Bandido", esta haciendo que se me mojen las pantaletas —**

— **¡Quinn! estamos en un lugar público, por favor, no hables de esas cosas —**

— **Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú, la que en la ultima noche en Lima despertó el león que hay en mi... —**

— **Párale, que esa fue una de las peores noches de mi vida, no quiero ni pensar en ella —**

— **Oh, bueno no diré mas nada ya que pena para mi, esa fue una de las mejores noches de mi corta existencia —**

— **Amor, yo no quise decir eso es que tu… —**

— **Déjalo así, ya lo has dicho, pasar tu ultima noche en Lima conmigo fue lo peor que te paso en la vida —**

— **Quinn, yo no quise decir eso es que… —**

— **Sabes, se me fue el apetito, te espero en el auto. Cuando estés lista vienes y nos marchamos a donde mejor te parezca, a tu casa o a Cozumel, no quiero arruinar mas días de tu vida ****—**y sin mas la rubia se levanto de la mesa dejándote sola, lo notaste en sus ojos mientras te escupió esas ultimas palabras, estaba realmente herida, la habías cagado, esa semana que prometía ser memorable y mágica, por un tonto comentario mal interpretado estaba desmoronándose frente a tus ojos. Y no tenias la menor idea d como arreglarlo, tomaste un sorbo de café y tu mente regreso rápidamente a esa fatídica noche, o mejor dicho a esa noche en la que por primera vez creíste que tu no eras lo suficientemente buena para Quinn.

* * *

Que feo se sentía, tu pecho ardía a causa de aquellas palabras, te habían golpeado justo en el pecho, jamás en aquel año te había mencionado esto, no puedes dejar de maldecirte, "eres una entupida" piensas sin detener tu caminata hacia el auto, no entiendes que hiciste mal, como puede ser que para ti esa noche allá sido mágica, la mejor, y para ella la peor, tu cabeza no para de repetir como si fuera un disco en la voz que mas amas.

"**fue una de las peores noches de mi vida"**

"**fue una de las peores noches de mi vida"**

"**fue una de las peores noches de mi vida"…**

Subes a "Bandido" te sientas, lo que quieres es ponerlo en marcha y alejarte lo mas posible de ese lugar, y de la pequeña morena que acaba de partir tu corazón. Pero no lo harás, la amas, así que decides intentar calmarte, cierras los ojos y comienzas a repasar aquella noche, buscando cual es la causa por la cual ella se siente así.

Despertaste sola en el sofá, no sabes donde se ha ido Rach, seguramente al baño piensas. Así que esperas un rato pero nada, la morena no regresa, que concluyes que se ha ido a dormir, te acuestas y te acomodas para hacer lo mismo, pero no sin antes poner la alarma ya que quieres llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Cierras los ojos y te pones a pensar en ella, en como te las arreglaras para vivir sin esa morocha de ojos color chocolate. Sin duda, si algo bueno te ha dejado ese estupido accidente es esta relación, el dejarte lo suficientemente vulnerable como para dejar que esa chiquilla se te acerque sin atacarla, recuerdas como empezó este bello romance, fue una tarde en tu casa, la morena estaba ayudándote a realizar tus ejercicios de rehabilitación, y lo que empezó con una guerra de cosquillas termino por un tierno beso, que no buscaste pero que ambas disfrutaron y no detuvieron hasta que el sus pulmones necesitaron aire, sabes que ese fue el inicio, ya que aunque en tu corazón hace ya mucho tempo el sentimiento había nacido te lo negabas a ti misma. Una sonrisa te dibuja en tu rostro una sonrisa mientras la historia de las dos comienza a pasar como película en tu mente, hermosos momentos compartidos primero a escondidas y luego en compania de las otras parejas gay del coro.

De repente escuchas una respiración profunda, abres los ojos y quedas helada Rachel esta parada vestida sensualmente como una colegiala, cosa que provoca que de inmediato tu cuerpo se encienda, tu boca se seque y con tu mirada sin moverte comiences a recorrer el cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando llegas a sus piernas notas que comienza a avanzar, supones que no se ha dado cuanta que la observas ya que no dice nada antes de llegar a ti tropieza aunque automáticamente se estabiliza y cambia su rumbo hacia la entrada de la sala, no entiendes lo que hace, tu cabeza solo piensa en mil maneras de sacar cada prenda, pero la sacudes, te levantas un poco y abres la boca, para que salga algo que la detenga

— **Rachel ****—** es lo único que sala, pero no es mas que un susurrando, ella gira sobre sus talones, miras fijamente su cuerpo, en verdad estas muy excitada y no puedes articular palabra, si ya has visto a la pequeña con minifaldas y camisas ceñidas a su cuerpo, pero esta vez es distinto no sabes porque a causado ese efecto, si es el echo de que sea la ultima noche o el que sabes, con certeza, que esta vez se vistió especialmente para ti. Pero al dejar de mirar su cuerpo algo hace que tu corazón se comprima, miras su rostro y en esa mirada hay miedo, confusión, pena, vergüenza lagrimas caen, y te sientes fatal ya que no sabes porque, sin pensar te pones de pie llegas a su lado tomas el rostro de esta entre tus manos y la besas tiernamente, mientras con tus pulgares secas sus lagrimas, ella te toma de la cintura, el beso no sabes cuanto duro, fue tierno y salado ya que algunas lagrimas escaparon de tus pulgares y llagaron a sus labios. Al separarse, la miras, esta hermosa, es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Quieres hablar pero no puedes, tu garganta esta cerrada. Sonríes y ella lo hace también, estas casi segura que entendió el mensaje _**"todo esta bien"**_ la levantas, ella te envuelve con sus piernas y regresas al sillón, estándote con ella sobre tus piernas.

— **¡****Hey bebe!¿que paso? ¿Porque te ibas? ****— **le dices, mientras acaricias su rostro secando sus lagrimas.

— **Es que me muero de vergüenza, mira lo que parezco, soy el sueño erótico de cualquier viejo pervertido ****— **te dice rápidamente comenzando a llorar nuevamente, tú no puedes evitar seguir sonriendo, ya que solo tu niña puede ser al mismo tiempo una pequeña inocente, y una mujer sexy. Sabes que hablarle seria un error, ya que la pondrías mas nerviosa, sin decir nada comienzas a besar su cuello, mágicamente logras lo que querías, los sollozos de tu amada se convierten poco a poco en pequeños gemidos, tu respiración y la de ella se agitan sus bocas se juntan en un beso apasionado mientras con tus manos recorres su espalda, ella empieza a mover sus caderas hacia delante y atrás golpeando tu vientre cosa que provoca humedad bajo tus pantaletas. Sin pensar claramente te pones de pie con ella sobre ti, empiezas a caminar hacia las escaleras, ella no dice nada sigue moviendo sus caderas, aferrándose de tu cabello. Tu subes las escaleras rápidamente, en verdad no sabes de donde has sacado tanta fuerza, pero en pocos minutos están es su cuarto, con una de tus piernas cierras la puerta y te dejas caer de espaldas en su cama con ella sobre ti.

— **Quinn, ábreme la puerta por favor, deja que suba al auto — **abres tus ojos, alli esta la morena asomada por la ventanilla del copiloto, con su cara llena de tristeza, quitas el seguro, ella ingresa al auto sin mirarte, se sienta y mira hacia afuera. Esto no te gusta. Así que acaricias su nuca, gira y mira tus piernas, con tu otra mano levantas su rostro para que te mire, pero tiene sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

— **Mi niña hermosa, disculpa mi reacción, debí dejar te explicaras. Ya comprendí porque fue un desastre para ti. Y te pido disculpas. — **dices dulcemente, intentando sonar convencida de lo que dices. Pero la verdad es que no tienes la menor idea del porque, lo único que quieres es que ella sonría, quieres que esta semana sea la mejor de sus vidas, ya tendrán tiempo de aclarar aquel asunto. **— ¿quieres regresar o seguimos hacia la costa?**

— **Quinn perdóname, soy yo la que te pregunta eso, soy una tonta, la verdad es que no fue la peor noche de mi vida ya que las peores fueron las que pase lejos de ti — **respondió aun con sus ojos cerrados.

— **Mi niña, no hay nada que perdonar, así que será mejor que nos apuremos ya que quiero pasear por la costa antes de tomar el ferry — **le dices y le das un beso tierno sobre los labios. Ella abrió sus ojos t te miro por unos minutos fijamente, luego te dio un beso rápido y dijo

— **¡Te amo! —**

— **Yo también te amo mi niña — respondiste — ¡ahora, regresemos al camino! —** agregaste levantando una de tus manos para luego colocarte las gafas ya que el sol resplandecía.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste esta actualización, se que es corta pero intentara actualizar al menos semanalmente, ya que quiero terminar el fic lo antes posible, pero no puedo prometerlo.**

Quiero aclarar que no soy de México, ni jamás fui así que no esperen describa o detalle de manera correcta los lugares por los cuales las protagonistas están paseando.

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a las Rodolfitas de Whatsapp **

**Jay Jay**


End file.
